Live Another Day cast
This page lists all cast members in 24: Live Another Day. Starring :See also: Main cast #Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer (8 episodes) #Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Morgan (8 episodes) #Tate Donovan as Mark Boudreau (8 episodes) #Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian (8 episodes) #William Devane as James Heller (8 episodes) #Gbenga Akinnagbe as Erik Ritter (7 episodes) #Giles Matthey as Jordan Reed (8 episodes) #Michael Wincott as Adrian CrossCredit only in Voice only in (7 episodes) # with Benjamin Bratt as Steve Navarro (8 episodes) # and Kim Raver as: #* Audrey Boudreau (8 episodes) #* Alicia HellerPhoto only ( ) Guest starring :See also: Guest star *Multiple episodes **Emily Berrington as Simone Al-Harazi (7 episodes) **Michelle Fairley as Margot Al-Harazi (7 episodes) **Liam Garrigan as Ian Al-Harazi (6 episodes) **Ross McCall as Ron Clark (5 episodes) **Colin Salmon as General Coburn (5 episodes) **John Boyega as First Lieutenant Chris Tanner (4 episodes) **Sacha Dhawan as Naveed Shabazz (4 episodes) **Miranda Raison as Caroline Fowlds (4 episodes) **Joseph Millson as Derrick Yates (3 episodes) **Alex Lanipekun as a hitman (2 episodes) **Alec Newman as Captain Kevin Cordero (2 episodes) **Adam Sinclair as Gavin (2 episodes) **Stanley Townsend as Anatol (2 episodes) **and Stephen Fry as Alastair Davies (6 episodes) * **Alex Ferns as Radko **Aksel Hennie as Karl Rask **Tehmina Sunny as Farah Azizan * **Amir Boutrous as Kareem **Shelley Conn as Chief Inspector Helen McCarthy Co-starring *Multiple episodes **Branko Tomovic as Belcheck (7 episodes) **James Allenby-Kirk as Stosh (4 episodes) **Mandeep Dhillon as Chell (4 episodes) **Charles Furness as Pete (4 episodes) **Christina Chong as Mariana (3 episodes) **Duncan Pow as Captain Greg Denovo (3 episodes) **Daniel Singh as Fazil (3 episodes) **Jennifer Armour as Jenny (2 episodes) **Will Austin as Arthur (2 episodes) **David Avery as Donny (2 episodes) **Darren Clarke as a bartender (2 episodes) **John Cummins as Member of Parliament (2 episodes) **Terry Diab as a Member of Parliament (2 episodes) **Ben Dimmock as a bus driverUncredited in (2 episodes) **Ken Drury as the Speaker of the House of Commons (2 episodes) **Dexter Galang as a hostage (2 episodes) **Tamer Hassan as Aron Bashir (2 episodes) **Christopher Hatherall as a neighbor (2 episodes) **Aykut Hilmi as an MI5 agent (2 episodes) **Nicholas Khan as a Member of Parliament (2 episodes) **Julian Kostov as Agent Harwell (2 episodes) **Provence Maydew as a hostage (2 episodes) **Nikita Mehta as Yasmin Azizan (2 episodes) **Julian Moore-Cook as Williams (2 episodes) ** Abubakar Salim as Tom (2 episodes) **Max Wrottesley as Agent Dean (2 episodes) * **Michael Bodie as Lieutenant Peter Dennon **Thomas Christian as TAC Agent Nash **Mark Holden as a CIA security guard **Rashid Phoenix as Agent Miller **Arkie Reece as a polygraph technician **Jonah Russell as Mark Olson/Ben Wilkins **Nigel Whitmey as Major Shepherd * **Nabil Elouahabi as Mick **James Puddephatt as Det. Inspector Ken **Jason Wong as Agent McRoberts * **Nick Chopping as a protester **Lex Daniel as a protester **Jace Desay as a Tamil Boys member **Paul Howell as Simone's defender **Muzz Khan as a Tamil Boys member **Jay McDonald as a protester **Tim Seyfert as Harris **Chinna Wodu as a checkpoint marine * **David Bark-Jones as a British colonel|British colonel **Simon Green as a minister **William Key as an armed man **Sean Knopp as an MI5 agent **Kola Krauze as Danilo **Niall MacGregor as Woodfeld * **Adrian Grove as a paramedic **Bella Heesom as a St. Edward's nurse **Daniel Hill as a St. Edward's surgeon **Jamie Martin as an MI5 commander **Courtney Winston as a Met officer * **Martin McDougall as the CIA lead agent **Hywel Simons as Agent Williams **Rhashan Stone as a CIA doctor Uncredited and stunt performers *Multiple episodes **Jorge Leon Martinez as a Secret Service agent (6 episodes) **Kay Burley as a Sky News reporter (3 episodes) **David Cheung as a CIA agent (3 episodes) **David Georgiou as an Open Cell hacker (3 episodes) **Jay Heath as Agent Staines (3 episodes) **Ian James Seale as General Bansgrove (3 episodes) **Daniel Dow as Agent Cutler (2 episodes) **Erick Hayden as a CIA messenger (2 episodes) **Steven Mullins as a CIA agent (2 episodes) **Stephen Parker as a CIA worker (2 episodes) **Peter Pedrero as Margot's henchman (2 episodes) * **Gary Arthurs as a CIA agent, CIA operative, and CIA worker **Justin Pearson as Agent Brandon **Andy Pilgrim as a CIA agent **Lee James Wilson as a CIA agent * **Jay Brown as Garcia * **Rob Ho as a protester **Daniel Missing as Aron Bashir's man * **Angus Risbridger as a CIA agent * **Morris Minelli as a CIA medic **Jon Wennington as a presidential staffer Unknown actors The following roles were played by unidentified performers: * ** Agent Armstrong ** Hugh Gurney ** Agent Hill ** Chris Lawson ** Adam MorganPhoto only ** Mark Olson ** Osborne (Afghanistan) ** Thompson ** Ben Wilkins * ** Harris ** Osborne (Lower Heyford) ** Ramirez ** Weston ** Wilson * ** Muhammad Al-Harazi * ** Johnson ** Lee ** Lopez ** Osborne (marine) ** Rodriguez (assault team) * ** Audrey Heller (child) Notes Category:Live Another Day actors